marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Todd LeBeau (Earth-9602)
, , | Relatives = Jade Enchantress (twin sister) | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Metamutant (Obsidian and Gambit were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover) | PlaceOfBirth = New Orleans | Creators = Mark Waid; Gerard Jones | First = Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Todd LeBeau is the twin brother to the girl who would become the Jade Enchantress, Jennie. They were split up at birth, and while Todd found life in New Orleans, his sister grew up on New Asgard. In a New Orleans bar, Todd acquired some magic playing cards, which activated his metamutant abilities. With his newfound powers, Todd took the name of Wraith, and joined the Shadow Guild.Amalgam Comics trading cards #24. Wraith was among the first members to be recruited to the New Blood group of the Judgement League Avengers, along with Apollo and Firebird. They were actually assembled by Mister X in secret, though the New Blood members did not become aware of this until later on. Wraith began a romantic relationship with fellow New Blood teammate Runaway, though he feared that with her power-absorption abilities, she was slowly absorbing more and more of his 'dark side', which Wraith believed would slowly but surely corrupt her.Amalgam Comics trading cards #24. Wraith, along with the other New Blood teammates, were separated from the JLA when the Mariner was framed by Will Magnus, making the JLA think that the Mariner had destroyed some Roxxon oil tankers. Wraith, along Apollo, Firebird, Mercury, Runaway, and Nightcreeper were assembled into the JLX by Mister X. The team rescued the Mariner from his imprisonment. Wraith and his fellow JLX teammates battled against the JLA until Angelhawk feigned an injury and both teams retreated. At this point, Wraith knew for sure that every time Runaway touched him, she was absorbing his darkness, which was slowly driving her insane. When Wraith and the JLX fought against Will Magnus and Jocasta, Wraith killed Jocasta after she attacked and injured Runaway. This event led Wraith to have a great hatred for Will Magnus, greater than those of the other metamutants on the JLX team. Will Magnus got permission from the government to use his Sentinels to hunt metamutants, Wraith was one of the few metamutants to not be imprisoned or killed by the Sentinels. With the help of his old friends, the Shadow Guild, Wraith was able to slip away from the mayhem. His current whereabouts are unknown, and he was not a member of the second JLX team assembled by Wonder Woman. | Powers = *'Kinetic Shadow Form:' Since his body can shift into a form made of a kinetic shadow energy: Wraith has many powers: **'Intangibility:' Wraith is capable of passing through solid objects. **'Superhuman Strength:' Wraith can lift more weight than any human being can. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Wraith can keep fighting in battle for longer than a human can before tiring. **'Enhanced Agility:' Wraith's energy tapping ability enhances his reflexes and agility. **'Levitation:' Wraith can float on the air, and is nearly, but not quite, capable of flight. **'Shadow Animation and Possession:' Todd can animate and possess the shadows of others. When he possesses their shadow, he possesses them. **'Superhuman Growth:' Todd can grow to heights far beyond those of others, reaching dozens of feet in height, and then shrinking back to normal. **'Shadow Constructs:' Todd can create any energy constructs out of shadow material. **'Darkshade View:' A limited telepathic ability that allows him to subject others to their worst fears when he contacts their shadows. **'Anti-Matter Resistance:' Todd is immune to most forms of anti-matter. **'Molecule Acceleration:' Wraith can accelerate the molecules in an object, charging its "kinetic energy," causing it to explode once he loses contact with it. **'Mental Static:' A shield of kinetic energy that protects Wraith from telepaths, but does not completely shield him. **'Hypnotic Charm:' Wraith can charge the kinetic energy in someone's mind, forcing them to submit to his will. *'Mental Link:' Todd is permanently linked to his sister Jade Enchantress through a telepathic link allowing mental communication. | Abilities = *'Bilingual:' Wraith is fluent in English and Cajun French, and knows some minor Japanese. *'Expert Marksman:' Wraith can throw any small projectiles with ease. *'Master Combatant:' Skilled in street fighting, martial arts, and acrobatics. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = His shadow-form was easily injured by bright light | Equipment = His guild costume is armored | Transportation = | Weapons = Magical throwing cards | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:LeBeau Family Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Possession Category:Size Alteration Category:Darkforce Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Hypnosis